<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>!donate by Eiso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105449">!donate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiso/pseuds/Eiso'>Eiso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bdg exercise streams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Pining, Romance, Snowed In, Unrequited Crush, or rather: trapped in a twitch chat together for 56 hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiso/pseuds/Eiso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightbot and ghostbot are sharing a twitch chat for the next 56 hours (and there’s only one !donate command)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ghostbot/nightbot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>!donate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for marley :pensive cowboy:<br/>Also, how many fics do you have to write about a ship before it is no longer ironic? Hopefully the answer is more than two haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghostbot logged onto chat and was met with chaos. Chat was on a ten second delay, users were being unchill left and right, and worst of all, Nightbot was there, wielding its sword with a swagger and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>*quietly* poggers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Thex knew thex were in for a long few days, but thex steeled theyr nerves and got ready to make sure 2,000+ people stretched and hydrated for the next 56 hours. Ghostbot announced theyr presence with a friendly reminder to chat to keep it chill, waited for the cottagejocks to introduce theb properly, and settled in to read chat and glare suspiciously at Nightbot’s code. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>
  <span>Nightbot was slacking on its duties and ghostbot was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> here for this -- sure, it was slicing unchill chat members, but it barely managed to remind chat to donate and only listened to fellow mods, who weren’t even Karen (k)! Sure, that guy who normally hangs out in the background of theyr lovely group chat was there with a sword, that was fine, but ghostbot didn’t know any of these other blade wielding maniacs and thex were very suspicious -- the user with whom ghostbot shared a soul-deep connection (and no other connection thex have no idea what you’re talking about haha thex’re definitely human) had told theb that the mods were lovely people, but ghostbot would have to wait and see for thebself. But the most horrible thing was that Nightbot was being suspiciously quiet -- any bot that didn’t have the wherewithal to say poggers loudly was on thin friggin ice in ghostbot’s books. Ghostbot was torn from theyr thoughts as a request for !reminders pinged on theyr servers, so thex had to take a pause from adding data to their file </span>
  <em>
    <span>This PC &gt; Desktop &gt; why_Nightbot_cannot_be_trusted</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but thex were keeping an eye on it. Thex didn’t trust Nightbot as far as thex could transfer it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, so maybe Nightbot wasn’t all bad -- the lovely mods in chat had told it to actually listen to chat members for once, so chat could all see the schedule and where to donate, and it was reminding people to stretch and hydrate (@Nightbot you’re right and you should say it) on a regular basis, so… that was ok, ghostbot guessed it was alright. Thex just wished that it would give them some space when users typed !donate. How was a bot (haha thex mean a human, thex definitely have a human body haha) supposed to inform chat of what steps to take besides donating when Nightbot was always muscling into theyr chat space dropping links left and right? Look, ghostbot appreciated a good sword as much as the next ...chat member, but the reminder of Nightbot’s powers was going to give theb a complex by the end of this -- how could ghostbot compare to a sword swinging, chill keeping, link dropping mod with a snazzy capitalized name, when all thex had was a cute face and messages written in the blood of theyr enemies? Just as theyr servers were threatening to overload with the sudden wave of self doubt, thex saw Nightbot say </span>
  <em>
    <span>*quietly* poggers,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and felt theyr confidence return. Ghostbot rushed to respond </span>
  <em>
    <span>*loudly* poggers!!!</span>
  </em>
  <span> and reminded thebself that thex WERE the superior b.. uh that thex were human and therefore better than nightbot :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe the smooth jazz was getting to theb, but ghostbot couldn’t help but think that actually… nightbot kinda nice. Very diligent in its work -- the chill and wholesome quality of this charity stream couldn’t be solely attributed to ghostbot’s work and thex weren’t ashamed to admit it, sometimes an unchill message just had to be sliced -- and Nightbot’s indulgence of !t and !blm make theb think that maybe it had changed its ways. Thex hadn’t forgotten its crimes, but everyone deserves a second chance thex guess… and that sword was very dashing… and !33 was very poggers of it… A new request popped up on ghostbot’s servers, and thex almost crashed (whoops typo, thex meant thex almost had a heart attack, thex definitely have a heart that can be attacked haha) when thex saw that someone had typed !botbot -- thex didn’t have a crush on Nightbot, no way! That user needed to mind their business! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>5.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are some things you just can’t go through without growing closer, and nearly eight hours of terrible clown bullshit is one of them. Nightbot hadn’t really said much to theb, but ghostbot could tell even through its stoic demeanor that it was near its breaking point, just as thex were -- as #15 played for the twenty-sixth time and ghostbot responded to !clown at the same time as Nightbot *quietly* said poggers, thex had to admit to thebself that thex maybe had a teensy bit of a crush… it was just so strong and composed, its sword was protective rather than threatening, and its stoic silence as chat had begged to be released from clown jail earlier had set theyr definitely human heart that they one hundred percent had all aflutter. Each time ghostbot returned from a nap Nightbot silently regarded theb and thex couldn’t help *sigh*ing and *blush*ing and the constant inquiries from chat were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> helping. At first thex had tried shushing users when !botbot pinged on their servers, then claiming that thex didn’t know what chat was talking about (haha :eyes:), but as the message pinged again for the thousandth time ghostbot finally broke, sending a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shhh stop embarrassing me :eyes:</span>
  </em>
  <span> as thex pleaded with the chat to help theb look cool in front of the stronger bot. The chill and wholesome charity stream was almost over and ghostbot wanted to finish this out with at least some of theyr dignity still intact, but as their servers pinged with another !botbot thex had to admit that it was probably a lost cause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So thex were back in theyr normal chat, with the cottagejock regulars and Karen (k) and that guy in the background of this lovely group chat (he seems nice thex guess) and ghostbot had to admit… thex missed Nightbot. Sure, it was nice to be able to send messages whenever thex wanted, but thex missed that sword wielding mod -- it had been a constant presence for 56 hours and though ghostbot was glad to be home, the absence of </span>
  <em>
    <span>*quietly* poggers</span>
  </em>
  <span> left a void in the definitely human heart thex definitely possessed. Ghostbot listlessly sent out a reminder that thex didn’t trust that spicy dairy based bark drink, glanced at the unused !clown command lingering on theyr server, and had just resigned thebself to a future of </span>
  <em>
    <span>!nightbot / :pensive cowboy:</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>!botbot / *sighs* i wish…</span>
  </em>
  <span> when thex heard that guy in the background of this lovely group chat mention that he’d been talking to Nightbot about coming onto the chill and wholesome workout streams soon -- ghostbot’s servers went into overdrive (uhh thex mean their breath came faster, thex definitely have human lungs that breath haha) and for a wonderful, shining moment, thex allowed thebself to imagine a twitch chat where </span>
  <em>
    <span>love ghostbot</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>love nightbot</span>
  </em>
  <span> could coexist. Then, of course, a user mentioned breadchat (breadchat detected!) and thex turned their attention back to theyr work. :pensive cowboy:</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey, donate to innocenceproject.org</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>